


Out Tonight

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Vampire Xander, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Xander shows up to ask Harmony out, he seems different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Tonight

Harmony came to the door and hesitated.

There had been some weird things happening in Sunnydale the past while. Not that it had ever been a totally normal town, but her parents completely refused to listen to her idea that they move to L.A. (or maybe Paris, because Johnny Depp was there) to get away from it all, and so she could try being an actor/model/singer/dancer.

When she peered through the glass, though, she rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Hey, there," Xander Harris stood on the steps, smiling at her. Only it wasn't his normally goofy loser-boy smile. It was more...sexy, kind of. Except that Xander Harris couldn't be sexy, because hello, _Xander Harris_.

"Harmony," he added to his greeting, as though he had just remembered her name.

"Fine, right. You Xander, me Harmony. What?" she asked again.

He licked his lips. "Say, I was just wondering. If you'd like to go out, tonight. Out of your house. With me."

She laughed, but not in the totally nasty way she would usually have done. Just semi-nasty, because -- wait, was he wearing leather jeans? And a super expensive shirt. It was a t-shirt, sure, but she could tell it was like Valentino or something. "With you? Why would I want to do that?"

He smiled again, this time showing more of his teeth. "Because the night is young, and so are we?"

She looked behind her. "Well. Not that I think you'd actually know where there's fun stuff. But I have a bunch of algebra homework anyway, so I couldn't even if I did want to be seen with you."

"Algebra." He laughed to himself, a low, rich sound, and she almost-unconsciously flipped her hair back, and decided to give him a smile. "Harmony, I'm -- really, really -- good at Algebra." As he spoke, he stepped up to the door, really as close as he could get without actually coming in.

"You are?" She chewed on her lip. "But you're always getting that dorky girl to help you."

"Willow? Well, yeah. She's only the smartest kid in our class." He leaned an arm against the frame and flickered his gaze up and down her body. "Come on. Let me show you what she taught me."

She turned away from him, already checking to make sure her parents’ door upstairs was closed and their light was out. "Well, okay. You can come in. But just for a little while."

When she turned back, he was right behind her, pulling her close, his eyes -- were his eyes golden at the edges? But oh god, he was -- she'd read in _Cosmo_ about guys being hard, and what you could do to them, and read in _Seventeen_ about guys being hard, and how you weren't supposed to do _anything_ , but she couldn't think, just gave a little whimper when he pressed against her harder.

"Aren't you glad you asked me in?" he asked, putting his arms around her and starting to mouth along her neck.


End file.
